


Strawberry Cappuccino

by tiinnibee



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic, Falling In Love, Furry, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinnibee/pseuds/tiinnibee
Summary: this is a gift for my friend!!  please note that I haven't written ffs for a while but I do I hope you enjoy reading this small gay romance! :3
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Strawberry Cappuccino

It was a late afternoon when Sysiek came home that night. It was something that became a routine since the past few days. Because of going out. Because of her.

The air in their apartment felt cold - as per usual - it was dark because of all the lights being turned off, as there wasn't a single soul there all day. Despite all that, Syś couldn't help but smile their heart out, feeling warmer and brighter than ever. Despite their dark surroundings, they felt so light and carefree, they could scream and laugh for the next few hours. 

Sysiek sat next to the doors behind them and stared mindlessly into the darkness before them. 

Who would have thought? 

A single smile and a "have a nice day" from her would make their day. The most quiet laughter and the cutest giggle could make their heart flutter. The prettiest smile would leave them stunned and nervous, make them a mumbling mess.

The more they thought about it, the faster their heart started to beat. They smiled and laughed, felt their cheeks burn. 

"I'm so in love."

It started with a need for coffee.

Sysiek would rather consider themselves a non-dependent person, at least normally, not this very day. With their coffee machine broke, Syś found it extremely challenging to get out of bed, the lack of the sweet coffe-like smell around made it even harder for them. But what their body couldn't do, they made up with their mind.

Since the very few hours, they've been scrolling through the Internet to find a solution.

Fixing the machine was not an option, not because of their lack of skills - Syś would probably have fixed it long time ago if they wanted to, they just weren't feeling like it. Besides, getting up just to get some coffee and spend the rest of the day laying in bed or watching memes started to irritate them, and at some point felt depressing. They needed something new, a refreshment. A new place, with new faces, preferably with new flavours of coffee, as the ones they have been drinking lately started to bore them. But mainly, they just wanted coffee.

The more time they spent searching for something appealing, the more faith they started to lose. Every coffee shop they stumbled upon felt so numb and plain boring, they all looked the same to be honest. And it irritated them. At some point, Sysiek just groaned and smashed their head into their pillow, mumbling about how unfair this is. They let out a light sigh and remained still for a while.

The pillow sure was comfy. Syś would have given up a long time ago and went to sleep if it weren't for this strange feeling that remained untouched in their chest. Their everyday routine started to feel tiring and they knew that if they kept laying in bed it would just make them feel bad because of how much stuff they could have done during that time. It was somewhat motivating, but at the same time quite the opposite. Their head started to hurt from all these thoughts, and as they were ready to put their phone down and get some meds, soon enough they realized they've been clicking through some coffee shop websites. And one of them happened to catch Syś's eye.

It was a small, yet pretty impressive building, with lots of pretty decorations and plants outside. From the looks of it, the coffee shop itself has been strawberry-themed, which was definitely something new and unusual. Definitely something that Sysiek was looking for. Ratings weren’t as high as Syś expected though. There weren’t lots of them anyway, so it had to be a new place, which also answered why Sysiek has never heard of this place. What really mattered was the fact that the shop looked cute and was exactly what they needed at the moment, so why not give it a try? 

After a quick shower, with a toast in their mouth, Sysiek rushed to the exit, feeling energized at the thought of having something that they were missing so much this morning – some good and warm coffee. Perhaps they should choose the strawberry-flavored one? It souned weird, unusual and unique, and thats exactly why it caught Syś’s attention. Plus, it was their absolute favorite cappuccino, so it’s not like they could resist. Classy and nice, pretty basic but it tasted the best for them, as espresso wasn’t really their thing, not because they would almost vomit and cough after taking a sip, oh no – it just couldn’t meet Syś’s standards, as they liked to say.

Luckily, the coffee shop happened to be a 15 minutes ride from their home, so after taking a single bus, Sysiek safely arrived before the newly opened place. It looked stunning, to be honest. Now with all the small and cute details on the building, Syś couldn’t help but let out a quiet aww as they were walking around and examining the entrance. They spent some time outsider, just exploring the surroundings and also doing some research on the coffee shop’s website, so they wouldn’t embarass themselves, just in case. Once all prepared, both mentally and physically, Sysiek sighed and entered the shop.

They looked around a bit and just as they expected, the insides looked super comfy and warm, making Sysiek feel relaxed and quite happy they have found this place. Who knew that they would be hanging out in this super cute strawberry coffee shop instead of laying in bed all day? After picking a seat they took off their coat and even though they already knew what they wanted to order, they couldn’t help but examine the menu of the shop, being as interested as ever. Sysiek couldn’t feel more relaxed, with the soft music playing in the background, but sadly, this calm moment was supposed to end just now.

Because of her. She just arrived. She stood before the table Sysiek was sitting by, wearing a – who would have thought – cute strawberry themed barista outfit, with an additional, warm smile on her face. 

\- Hello. – she greeted them as she smiled, tilting her head to the side a bit, with her tail swinging slowly behind her legs. 

– What can I get for you?

That’s when it started. The sudden warmth in their chest, increased heartbeat, and god knows why Sysiek was already all red like a betroot. They couldn’t answer, even if they really wanted to, at least not when she was looking at them like this, being all pretty and nice. Only after a few seconds, Syś managed to stutter out an answer:

\- S-strawberry… cappuccino for me – please.

She noded happily and wrote that down in her small notebook that she’s been carrying with her. Sysiek couldn’t get a better look at it as they were scared to even look at the lady in the first place, but based on the colors and patterns it had – it was clear that it was another strawberry themed accesory. But little did they know, soon enough they would every single detail of the barista’s notebook, herself included.

They didn’t talk much that day, but as these strange feelings couldn’t just disappear Sysiek decided to keep coming over to the coffee shop. Not really for the coffee, though, although it both smelled and tasted brillant, there was something – or rather someone – else that they would focus on.

Her name was Minou, and as Syś got to know later on – its kitty from french. As if her appearance wasn’t already adorable enough to melt their heart. God damn it. Their brain couldn’t help but make Syś think about serveal scenarios where they would call Minou _their_ kitty and it made them blush like a freak every single time.

From the looks of it, she turned out to be a snow leopard, Sysiek got to touch her tail a couple of times and my oh my, wasn’t it fluffy. Minou didn’t really mind though, she rather has shown interest in spending time with Syś. 

They were a regular customer, or rather an everyday customer. Minou’s coworkers definitely started to notice and joked about it from time to time, but she didn’t seem to mind. She felt calm and warm around Sysiek and on the hardest days, she couldn’t help but wait for them to come and comfort her, joke around and just talk. There was something magical about it, the way Syś spoke, told her stories. 

It all happened six days ago, its the end of the week now, and Minou is sitting by the counter, with her legs and tail both swinging around from bottled up excitement and happiness. Sysiek just went home and grabbed a coffee on the way out. There was something special about that cup, though. Something that made Syś smile all the way home, giggle and blush a lot. 

They let out a loud sigh and stretched a bit. Their back started to feel cold because of how long they’ve been sitting by the door now, but their heart couldn’t feel any warmer. Sysiek reached out to their pocket and pulled out a small sticky note and read it over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> oof thank u to whoever read this hah! sorry if it may feel rushed at some point, I was struggling a bit but I think I've done a decent job!


End file.
